


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Closet Sex, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Na Jaemin-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Na Jaemin, Teenage NCT Dream, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Trapped In A Closet, Work In Progress, stuck in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 12





	Untitled

**4:16 PM**

"What do you mean the door is _locked_?!"

Mark gave Jaemin an annoyed look."I mean that I _can't open it._ "He remarked in a annoyed matter,though he never raised his voice."What _else_ would he think that would mean,huh?"


End file.
